


You Look So Lovely For Me

by pinkys_creature_feature



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Dom/sub, Embarrassment, Exposure, F/F, Femslash, Vibrators, inception trope/kink bingo 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkys_creature_feature/pseuds/pinkys_creature_feature
Summary: Ariadne and Mal explore a little kink in a sidewalk cafe.





	You Look So Lovely For Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my kink bingo square "exposure". I hope you guys enjoy this smutty little thing! 
> 
> Thanks so much to Brookebond for the beta read!!

Ariadne twisted her wrists, trying to find some slack in the rope that secured them to the frame of the chair she was sitting in. Her heart pounded. She needed to cover herself before people noticed. 

 

“What is the matter, mon chou? You are look so lovely for me.” Mal was stunning, lounging in the chair across the wrought iron table. She wore a glistening burgundy gown that matched her dark lips.  

 

“Mal, please,” Ariadne pleaded. She looked down at her bare breasts, supported in the open cup corset, and felt a shiver of shame and arousal rush through her. She was exposed and there was nothing she could do about it. “People are coming.” 

 

Ariadne looked around the cobblestone block at the small crowd mulling around the shops some of them seemed to take interest in her starting to move closer. Her nipples hardened as her breath came in harsh pants. Fear, excitement, embarrassment, arousal, all swarmed around inside her, fighting for control.  

 

She could hear the voices as the people pressed closer, surely they could see that she wanted to get free and make herself decent. Would they be shocked? Angry? Ariadne squeezed her eyes shut, hoping they wouldn’t stop to stare at her.

 

“Mon chou, this just won’t do. I didn’t put you on display so you could try to hide. I want everyone to see you.” Mal sipped from a glass of wine as she pulled a small object from her bag. It looked like a small remote control. 

 

When Mal pressed one of the buttons, Ariadne bit back a gasp, a powerful throb echoed between her thighs. She hadn’t noticed the vibrator earlier. Ariadne couldn’t help herself from pressing her hips down, increasing the pressure on her clit. 

 

Ariadne could feel eyes on her, her flesh growing pink and dewy with sweat. Mal watched her with that cheshire smile. She gave almost no hint that she was affected by Ariadne but her eyes were dark with lust. 

 

Ariadne moaned quietly, rolling her hips, her eyes locked on Mal’s. There was quite a crowd starting to gather around their small table but Ariadne was too aroused to care. 

 

She writhed, wishing she was free so she could touch herself, take control of the situation in some way. She could feel herself getting wetter, making the vibrator slip against her deliciously. 

 

Ariadne didn’t realize Mal had moved until sharp red fingernails were scraped across her chest. Mal grabbed her chin in one hand, holding Ariadne’s head up, forcing her to look at the blurry faces staring at her. 

 

Tears welled in Ariadne’s eyes, she was so embarrassed but so close. Her body trembled as Mal turned up the vibration, placing the remote under the lip of Ariadne’s corset, between her breasts. 

 

Ariadne couldn’t fight the sounds falling from her lips anymore. She tensed and shivered, rolling her clit over the vibrator, desperate for release. 

 

“Ariadne, let go. Show everyone how pretty you are when you come.” Mal leaned in, brushing her lips against Ariadne’s ear, Mal’s hands moving to squeeze her modest breasts. 

 

When Mal took both nipples between her fingers, pinching them, Ariadne felt like she was floating. She gasped as she crashed back into her body, trembling and moaning as pleasure washed over her. 

 

Ariadne awoke with a gasp, squeezing her thighs together. She panted into her pillow as her orgasm passed. 

 

“Damn it.” She cursed, glancing around her empty bed. 


End file.
